Talk:Brook
Article Grading Information: Grading history (please do not edit): *The article was assessed and graded B on 02/02/07 by Angel Emfrbl.Reason: No standard page layout is found on this page (or any layout at all really). Missing statistics for a character page. On the upside, it is fully refenced and up to date with what we know so far on the character. Handling Brook A lot of peeps seem happy to name him as a Straw Hat pirate already. Its good we've stepped back and waited on him for a chapter or two... But he is rather difficult none the less. There is next to no info to say about him right now and if he does join there are a few complicated things about him... He has no backstory as of yet and no dream. Its probaberly not as complex as I think it is, but he does cause a little concern for me at this moment in time. Maybe in a few chapters it won't matter. Hehee... Though its nice to have a character who is dead and still important to the story no? Screwy old Oda broke the rule "Important people only die in flashbacks!". One-Winged Hawk 11:40, 25 January 2007 (UTC) :Yeah, the idea of having a him as a member is a cool one but there kinda are alot of things to be considered. Too many unknowns here and there. Anway, how bad is it with him in Wikipedia, I haven't checked due to multiple reasons. Was he placed in the Strawhat page with the position of musician or something? Was he given a page with a link instead of being placed in the minor character page? This is quite a funny situation with him, isn't it. :Uh... He kinda didn't break his rule. Brook's an important character whose death is probably going to be in his flashback if he gets one. He kinda didn't die in the present. It's just he's dead already. *Yohohoho*(Brook's laughter)Mugiwara Franky 16:08, 25 January 2007 (UTC) ::Lol confuzzling no? ::Wikipedia has a page for him already... Someone put him on the minor characters page. Then another one of the newer editors (the newer editors don't want to talk to the community first, annoyingly) created his page. Due to the lack of communication between members, its impossible to prevent it from happening and most seem to accept him as a SH straight away from this chapter. End of story. ::I've removed his name twice from the SH's page as a member until we get futher notice, but no matter how you try to make hidden page notes and others things get noticed people ignore them. Everyone is content to accept him far too fast. They also write him down as a unknown job member. Not too bad, but we had this situation with Franky. We knew several chapters before his join he was going to join but we couldn't write it until he said yes... Now its the reverse situation, he has said yet but we need more info on him. One-Winged Hawk 16:24, 25 January 2007 (UTC) Uh.. It's chapter 442, not 441. :Please sign comments here with ~~~~. Its nothing big just it more of a manners thing. :Yeah I've corrected it now. Whoever wrote 441 should bang their head against the wall very hard. XD One-Winged Hawk 21:35, 29 January 2007 (UTC) Name Spelling We can spell it Brook or Brooke. I think we should go with Brooke, it's better suited to the English language, and I'm pretty sure Brook is more of the girl's spelling here in the US. Anyone else want to suggest which one to use, or wants to suggest a vote? Cody2526 05:11, 26 March 2007 (UTC) :Brooke is the girl's spelling... Brook is the boy's. That why a lot of people are cribbing in the fandom of the use of Brooke over Brook. Though I admit I spell it Brooke just because the 'e' seems so natural at the end there. I have to remind myself to remove it. Hmmm... If this was wikipedia I'd opt for a delay until more info. But since this is the wikia we're talking on, I say if I had to vote I'd go for Brook for now just because its a male character here. One-Winged Hawk 09:01, 26 March 2007 (UTC) New One Piece game (Unlimited Cruise) spells his name "Brook" on the official site Mopopolis 21:44, 17 April 2008 (UTC) Fighting Style Brook's fighting style is already too varied to just be called Fencing Style. I mean, the very first move we saw him do was an iaido attack that involves cutting. That's like the exact opposite of fencing. His other move was a thrust, yeah but that's still only 50% of his moves. We need to wait until later to give his style an official name. We should rename all appropiate sections Brook's fighting style for now. -Wiggle Your Big Toe :The name change is acceptable since there doesn't seem to be a proper name as of yet. However, it's somewhat undeniable that part of his fighting style, namely his unamed moves, resemble classical european fencing. Okay for name change but fencing should be mentioned.Mugiwara Franky 08:07, 13 August 2007 (UTC) Height We don't actually see if Brook is taller than Franky ... We gotta wait until they get close enough to actualy compare them ... 77.46.183.231 18:36, 21 January 2008 (UTC) :There have been scenes with both Brook and Franky that clearly show the height difference.Mugiwara Franky 04:27, 22 January 2008 (UTC) :Yeah, it can be seen in the episode 339 ... He's a bit taller than Franky. Sry 77.46.183.231 14:10, 23 January 2008 (UTC) Chapter 483 showed that the top of Franky's head only reaches up to Brook's shoulders (Mopopolis 22:38, 28 January 2008 (UTC)) Now if only there was a way to compare Brook's height with Chopper's in his monster form. Speaking of height, since Brook is the tallest member, is there a chance for having someone be the smallest of the Strawhat crew? (other than Chopper of course and even smaller) Rainbowman 8 July 2008 Do you suppose his height may be a reference to Jack Skellington from "Nightmare Before X-Mas"?Kingluffy1 02:15, 30 October 2008 (UTC) Age at death Well the crew left the twin capes when he was 38 and he was allready a skellington 3 years later, he spent 1 year looking for his body, so he must of died in the 2 years before reviving himself. (Mopopolis 12:49, 2 February 2008 (UTC)) :He died 50 years ago, he was revive 49 years ago and those scenes in the manga were from 47 years ago. He could have spent 2 years trying to come to terms with his loss before those "3 years later" scenes. Don't jump to conclusions, we don't know what else happened. One-Winged Hawk 15:58, 2 February 2008 (UTC) :Well in the scene 3 years later after putting away all the skulls he saw himself in a mirror and then realized he had become a skellington, so i can asume this was not long after he had revived himself (though he had allready seen himself as a skellington when his spirit found his body after getting lost)(Mopopolis 19:14, 2 February 2008 (UTC)) ::The guy is scared of ghosts and zombies... He forgot the skeleton was himself that is all... One-Winged Hawk 19:22, 2 February 2008 (UTC) Brook is now gone from 88 to 91 years of age... One-Winged Hawk 21:45, 3 February 2008 (UTC) :Brook and company left Laboon fifty years ago. He was 38 at that time. He then traveled the Grand Line for at most two years before dying in the Florian Triangle. He then spent one year looking for his body. After finding his body, he spent the rest of years lost in the Florian Triangle until he was able escape from the place during the whole incident on Thriller Bark. He's 88 because the flashback says 50 years ago and Crocus said 50 years ago that the Rumba Pirates left Laboon. If he was 91 then the part of the flashback where Brook is seen fully would've said 53 years ago, and the part of when the Rumba Pirates left Laboon would've said three years later.Mugiwara Franky 01:20, 4 February 2008 (UTC) Hey if Brook ate the Yomi Yomi no Mi does that mean he cannot die? sorry but i dont know where else to write this. The stooge :Stooge, can you sign your name properly with ~~~~ please? :No, his devil fruit was the ability to give someone a second life. It will maintain the body in the second life no matter what condition it was left in, but even Brook fears death. If you recall, Franky checked Brook was still alive after he and Zoro burst in on Brook and Ryuuma's fight. One-Winged Hawk 11:39, 26 December 2008 (UTC) He seek his 50years, that's why his body has become a skeleton. --Coldhandzz 03:36, 13 April 2009 (UTC) Minor correction Trivia section: A right angle has 90 degrees not 45. Does he do a right angle 90 degree? or a 45 degree? I have not seen him do this so I do not know which is right. :Okay a maths lesson. He does a 45 degree right angle. This is correct termology. By this, it would be in mathmatical terms a triangle with one 90 degree corner and two 45 degree corners. One-Winged Hawk 01:08, 19 March 2008 (UTC) Jolly Roger Where's brook jolly roger? :I've not seen one yet, but if he has one, your welcomed to upload it. One-Winged Hawk 09:12, 8 May 2008 (UTC) ::I saw one, during chapter 496, page 8, it's on his vacuum flask and on his cup of tea. I'll probably upload it later, unless someone else does.YolkaEd 21:45, 2 June 2008 (UTC) :::Well, I'm off to bed, but if you don't want to do it, I'll tracke it down for you tomorrow. One-Winged Hawk 22:29, 2 June 2008 (UTC) :::Is that really his Jolly Roger or just decor? I know it doesn't match the one being used by One Piece merchandise, but I don't know if that's the same as the one revealed in volume 50 by Oda.Mugiwara Franky 16:49, 3 June 2008 (UTC) ::::I'm not entirely sure, to be honest... Should we keep it like it is until we've gotten a scan of Volume 50's SBS, or should we remove it right away?YolkaEd 16:57, 3 June 2008 (UTC) :::::Best remove it until a scan be found just to be on the safe side.Mugiwara Franky 16:59, 3 June 2008 (UTC) ::::::Consider it done!YolkaEd 17:06, 3 June 2008 (UTC) Proper horrible Jolly Roger has been added. One-Winged Hawk 09:02, 7 June 2008 (UTC) I changed the jolly roger with colored one, will you accept it?^^ coldhandzz 5:34 PM, 11 April 2009 (UTC) :Cold is that your image? We only use images for jolly rogers used with premission. To date only one person has ever given us premission. One-Winged Hawk 09:45, 12 April 2009 (UTC) Nope..... I picked it up on photobucket, I forgot to licensed it. --Coldhandzz 10:18, 12 April 2009 (UTC) :I'm afriad a random photobucket find doen't count... :-/ One-Winged Hawk 13:34, 12 April 2009 (UTC) Permission from who? It's obviously not Oda. I don't see how anybody would need permission from somebody who only colored it in which technically means they are breaking copyright law by trying to claim they created it. Drunk Samurai 11:35, 5 May 2009 (UTC) :Orginally I was the one who put up his Jolly Roger, it had come straight from a raw... I keep reverting the image but had given up. One-Winged Hawk 12:35, 5 May 2009 (UTC) I'm talking about the colored one. Drunk Samurai 12:37, 5 May 2009 (UTC) :So am I in a way. I was noting that we revert any version other then the one we got. In other words, we can loose anything else! ;-) One-Winged Hawk 12:47, 5 May 2009 (UTC) Comparisons Since most of the early wild speculations are now dead, how do we feel on allowing the Nightmare before christmas note? Are we still keeping it off the page or is it now allowed to slip on carefully? If allowed proof Nightmare before Christmas is indeed one of Oda's fav. movies is all we need. Its been well over a year now since his first introduction and I'm glad the whole mess has now long blown over. God... His was worst then Franky's at some stages. --One-Winged Hawk 18:47, 6 August 2008 (UTC) :As long as we're talking about comparisons, I think Brook's face when he had skin kind of looked like Carne's face... Somewhat. - BattleFranky202 03:13, 19 September 2008 (UTC) Vol. 51 confirms The Nightmare before Christmas inspiration Big news! In Vol.51, Oda confirms that he took inspiration from TNBC, the Adam's family, and several other zombie movies for the entire Thriller Bark arc. Jack Skellington can be included as possible inspiration for Brook by this info.Mugiwara Franky 14:15, 4 September 2008 (UTC) :Link to where info was taken Mugiwara Franky 15:49, 4 September 2008 (UTC) ::See, patience is a virtue with OP. It got confirmed eventually. --One-Winged Hawk 16:14, 4 September 2008 (UTC) Baron samedi Looks very much like one of the loas called baro samedi, the god of the dead, who also controlled zombies Salt in a DF User In thriller bark, Brook tasted the salt, but why he doosen't weakened?--Coldhandzz 03:36, 13 April 2009 (UTC) :Why the heck would that do anything to him? Only Moria's zombies were affected by eating salt. DF users are paralyzed by being SUBMERGED in WATER, whether saltwater or freshwater. Reverted trivia "Brook is the second Straw Hat Pirate to have been in another crew before, the first being Nami." For some reason, this keeps getting reverted because Nami apparently "doesn't count". How is that the case? She WAS a member of Arlong's crew, wasn't she?--KnightoftheSea 05:10, 2 August 2009 (UTC) :Probably because Brook willingly joined the Rumbar pirates, had no ulterior motive, and actually saw himself as one of them. Nami was forced to be Arlong's cartographer, and only stayed with him for the sake of her village. In the flashback between removing her Arlong tattoo and getting her pinwheel-mikan one, she mourned about how she's not a pirate but was branded as such(hence the whole reason why Nojiko got her own tattoo). She saw it as a partnership, like with Luffy before officially joining the latter. :Kaizoku-Hime 06:30, 2 August 2009 (UTC) ::That makes sense to me.--KnightoftheSea 06:44, 2 August 2009 (UTC) Yeah, she's pretty much like Vivi in that respect: unofficially joining the enemy to protect her home from them. Robin only joined Crocodile for protection and to find poneglyphs. :Kaizoku-Hime 07:00, 2 August 2009 (UTC) 1) Because Nami was definitely not alive before Brook and Kaizoku-Hime said what I was going to say about the Arlong pirates. Drunk Samurai 07:05, 2 August 2009 (UTC) :What does "Nami not being alive before Brook" have anything to do with being in another crew prior to joining the Straw Hats? :Kaizoku-Hime 07:12, 2 August 2009 (UTC) How exactly would she be in a crew before Brook was? Brook was in his crew long before she was born. Drunk Samurai 07:26, 2 August 2009 (UTC) :The above^statement didn't mean the 2nd to join another crew before joining the Straw Hats. It meant the 2nd among the Straw Hats who was in another crew beforehand. ::Kaizoku-Hime 07:35, 2 August 2009 (UTC) Which is still Nami. Brook would be FIRST. Drunk Samurai 07:43, 2 August 2009 (UTC) :The statement indeed however refers to the order of the Straw Hats who were part of another crew before they joined the main crew. :Nami is the first character who was in another crew to join the Straw Hats as she was drafted by Arlong and his pirates. :Robin is the second character who was in another crew to join the Straw Hats as she was a pirate apprentice at one time. :Brook is the third character who was in another crew to join the Straw Hats as he was a part of the Rumbar Pirates.Mugiwara Franky 07:51, 2 August 2009 (UTC) That's exactly what I was trying to say: it refered to the order they joined the Straw Hats, not the order they joined their previous crews (if Nami's and Robin's had counted). :Kaizoku-Hime 08:00, 2 August 2009 (UTC) ::Nami and Robin still count. ::Nami counts cause despite being technically a prisoner, she did bore Arlong's mark and was considered apart of his crew by most people. ::Robin counts cause despite betraying the guy, she did sail under his flag as a member of his pirate crew.Mugiwara Franky 08:06, 2 August 2009 (UTC) Alright, if you say so. But should we mention the "connection" they had with their previous crews. I'll add it for now, but if you decide to remove it, then...oh, well. :Kaizoku-Hime 08:16, 2 August 2009 (UTC) Nami does not count. Arlong forced her and she never herself considered to be part of the crew. The tattoo does not count since she was not the one who put it there. If she really liked it then she would have never altered the tattoo. Robin never sailed under his flag. She was part of Baroque Works not his pirate crew. Drunk Samurai 18:37, 2 August 2009 (UTC) :Robin had previously worked for Pirates, before BWs. One-Winged Hawk 18:42, 2 August 2009 (UTC) :Whether Nami liked being apart of Arlong's crew or not is not the point. The point is that she was considered apart of Arlong's crew by the majority of the characters involved in the whole incident with her. Arlong and his gang considered her as an integral part of their crew since she knew how to draw maps. The kid whose dad was killed by Arlong, considered her as a member of Arlong's crew. The villagers of Nami's village considered her as a part of Arlong's crew. They however secretly knew that she was only being a part of their crew to buy their freedom. :Robin worked for a pirate when she was a little girl. The pirate was not Crocodile.Mugiwara Franky 01:46, 3 August 2009 (UTC) 45 Degree Triangle Should the joke really be considered as defying gravity and "originating from Michael Jackson"? Leaning against a wall isn't really defying gravity; the way he does it is difficult, yes, but not impossible. And Jackson never leaned against anything when he did his lean; it was all special props, the type just differ between the music video and the stage. :Kaizoku-Hime 00:10, 31 August 2009 (UTC) :HE had special shoes that allowed him to do 45 degree leans, the human body can't lean that far normally on its own WITHOUT props (not sure they came before or after that video now I recall it). Techincally since he "invented" the shoe and his ownership is on the name in the inventors list. I saw a program about inventions people already came up with. Smooth Criminal has nothing to do with this really. The program mentioned it because someone else tried to patent it within the last decade but M.Jackson already had. They also talked about other odd things that celebs have their name owed to. One-Winged Hawk 09:54, September 14, 2009 (UTC) ::http://answers.yahoo.com/question/index?qid=20090624190016AAcSjKq - look here, theres a link on that site telling you where to see it. As the site says here, he preformed them on stage, not just in that video! One-Winged Hawk 10:10, September 14, 2009 (UTC) It does not matter at all if Michael Jackson did it. Oda did not state that's where it was from. In fact I think that was anime only so Oda wouldn't even have anything to do with it. Drunk Samurai 18:02, September 14, 2009 (UTC) :45 degree angle by Brook in manga. I'm not sure whether its a reference to MJ or not however I do know that he's the only one that does a move like that along with the moonwalk.Mugiwara Franky 18:13, September 14, 2009 (UTC) :Its been on the page since it appeared in the manga. Its not anime only. Look, if your not going to even reference it then it belongs in the personelity section and not the trivia section. Either way I'm now past caring as this has become a silly debate. One-Winged Hawk 18:46, September 14, 2009 (UTC) It doesn't matter if Michael Jackson was the only one who did it. It has to be stated by Oda for it to be true that he based it off Michael Jackson. Drunk Samurai 21:38, September 14, 2009 (UTC) Brook, the oldest devil fruit user? I dont really believe Brook is the oldest devil fruit user, why? well, he is 88 years old, which makes him very old, he posseses the Yomi Yomi no Mi, but.....Whitebeard is 100 hundred years old, and possesses the Gura Gura no Mi, so Whitebeard is the oldest devil fruit user..... Re007wazhere-----September 10, 2009, 11:40 UTC Nowhere was it ever stated that Whitebeard is 100 years old. Drunk Samurai 23:26, September 10, 2009 (UTC) Actually, it does, check one piece episode 316 (anime) where Shanks warns Whitebeard about Ace and Blackbeard, the Whitebeard himself states his age, the exact phrase is "You are 100 years too young to tell me what to do!!" also, buggy himself (and ace) have mention an insinuation of his age, the old man. Also, he was a long time rival to Gol D. Roger, Monkey D. Garp, and Knew a lot of Sengoku, legends in One Piece World, about 22 years ago. He also sees Aokiji as a child, and he already looked old in the Buster Call in Ohara, 20 Years Ago!! User:Re007wazhere 23:30, not sure (UTC) :First of all, that phrase is common in Japan; it's not meant to be taken literally. Second of all, even if that were to be taken literally in some twisted sense, that would mean that Shanks is 0 years old. Considering that Whitebeard's hair (or at least what's on top of his head) is still brown, we can assume that he's old, but not that old.Buh6173 23:50, September 10, 2009 (UTC) ::To back this up, Zeff also said this to Sanji back at the baratie. We don't know if any giants have DFs, if so they can live for 300 years so... Yeah... Lets wait and see. One-Winged Hawk 06:25, September 11, 2009 (UTC) All of what everybody in this section has said, is right.....but remember certain characters look younger than they look, like Shakuyaku, who is old, but doesnt look that old, like whitebeard.....User:re007wazhere 04:39, September 13, 2009 (UTC) Doesn't matter. Whitebeard is not 100 years old. Drunk Samurai 19:07, September 13, 2009 (UTC) whitebeard was 72 when he died. (sorry i dont have a thing) :Even if he was - the characters' ages still won't be any hint on which DF is older than any other of them. If they were created artificially let's say by the Ancient kingdom, there may be a first one - okay - but that's an other information unrelated to the character's age. -- [ defchris ] · [ Diskussion ] · 10:23, September 14, 2009 (UTC) Looks like they came back and tried to change it anyway. I can't believe we still have to deal with this. Drunk Samurai 14:24, October 10, 2009 (UTC) History setup I'm just gonna say this here since its becoming an edit war. While Brook is indeed apart of the Straw Hat crew, I don't think the navigation and division of his history should be directly mirroring the others. Dividing his history in a mirror of the others can be hard in some parts due to some large amounts of text. Some parts, mostly in the Thriller Bark arc, require more than just one section due to the length. There's also the fact that most of the history sections of the other Straw Hats are abit incomplete and messy at the moment. There's a consistency with some of them but not exactly a clean one.Mugiwara Franky 14:19, September 14, 2009 (UTC) The other Straw Hats' Thriller Bark sections are one section, therefore this will stay as one section.Buh6173 14:56, September 14, 2009 (UTC) :Luffy's has more than one section on Thriller Bark and the others are a mess.Mugiwara Franky 15:01, September 14, 2009 (UTC) ::Luffy's history section overall is too long and needs to be shortened. ^_- One-Winged Hawk 15:09, September 14, 2009 (UTC) :::Shortening some parts maybe indeed needed. However for long texts, divisions in long parts are needed in order to help in editing and navigating. This is especially true in Brook's case for the current info for his history.Mugiwara Franky 15:14, September 14, 2009 (UTC) ::::The solution isn't to divide the text; it's to shorten the text so it doesn't need to be divided.Buh6173 15:16, September 14, 2009 (UTC) ::Luffy's the only one who's like that; the rest have it all as one arc. :::So Luffy's the only one that gets like that and Brook can't even though his history section is just as long?Mugiwara Franky 15:04, September 14, 2009 (UTC) ::::You're right; I went ahead and contracted Luffy's history section to match the others'. Now Brook's should be one as well. Though a lot of the stuff in Luffy's and Brook's sections need to be more summarized and not blow-for-blow.Buh6173 15:16, September 14, 2009 (UTC) :::::Oh for the love of god, long sections need divisions for better editing and navigating.Mugiwara Franky 15:18, September 14, 2009 (UTC) ::::::No, they need to be shortened so that they aren't that long. It's ridiculous for sections to be that long while other areas are either minuscule or brushed over.Buh6173 15:19, September 14, 2009 (UTC) Listen this is how divisions in long sections work. For navigation, it helps people locate certain parts in long paragraphs of text. For editing, it helps people shorten or add stuff in long paragraphs of text. For the other Straw Hats, most of their histories are too short and incomplete so they can't provide consistency. For some arcs, you can only summarize so much for one character. Making it too long maybe a problem, but make it too small and you don't cover anything.Mugiwara Franky 15:26, September 14, 2009 (UTC) Trivia removal... Just normal rant about unprecise and even wrong trivia: ---- ::"Unlike the other crew members, Brook has a tendency to appear in his normal clothes, even in non-canon stories where the other Straw Hats do not wear their normal attire." ---- Sources for the removal: * Episodes 382 and 383 - Brook is "naked" and wears that yellow training suit. * After Thriller Bark his suit doesn't look outworn any more. * Unlimited Cruise? - Brook has an alternate costume So either way, canon and non-canon show costume changes. ---- ::"Though Brook has heard about Gol D. Roger, due to his time spent trapped in the Florian Triangle, unlike many other characters in the series Brook only knows the former Pirate King by his Rookie days." ---- Brook never said that - he stated there may have been a rookie. So he doesn't know him at all, at least he's not sure whether or not he ever heard his name or whether or not he forgot a rookie named like that. So no one's currently able to determine this. -- [ defchris ] · [ Diskussion ] · 21:30, September 16, 2009 (UTC) :On the last part; "knows" should be "heard of" really since he recalled hearing of a rookie by that name. One-Winged Hawk 00:20, November 18, 2009 (UTC) Brook and the God :Again my entry was removed, by the same user no less. I sort of understand the reasons behind my speculations article but not this one. I going to try to put it back up and if it is to be removed I would like to know the reasons why?-- 22:12, December 4, 2009 (UTC) ::Uh, I tried to undo the deletion but I think I screwed the page somehow and just edited it back the normal way. Sorry, if it caused some problems.-- 07:13, December 5, 2009 (UTC) :::About this god you are saying Brook look like, do you have some pics of him for us and anyone else to see for comparison sake. It might be helpful for your claim if you can provide links to such pics or better yet post them up in the talk page.Mugiwara Franky 07:42, December 5, 2009 (UTC) :::Considering we have Brook's confirmed origins now, anything else IS speculations. One-Winged Hawk 09:33, December 5, 2009 (UTC) ::::I'm not claiming Baron Samedi is Brook's origins, but that there are similarities between the two. Such as the well dressed the huge man with a skeleton face and a top hat and cane. The only thing that keeps them apart is the afro. Since i can't figure how to put pictures on this page i suggest you google Baron Samedi and check the image results.-- 18:58, December 5, 2009 (UTC) ::::I, uh, meant skull face not skeleton.-- 21:22, December 5, 2009 (UTC) :::::http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=TH3FeV6dkt4 :::::I could say these guys are simulair at one point but any skeleton is the same almost. One-Winged Hawk 21:29, December 5, 2009 (UTC) :::::: I see how my entry was confusing and seemed to imply that I was speculating on Brook's orgins. I also added more details on why there is a resemblance. And I agree, a dancing skeleton is just a dancing skeleton and as good as any other, but there are so many specific similarities between Brook and Samedi that it seems strange not to mention them.-- 21:44, December 5, 2009 (UTC) Until Oda says so I will remove it. Drunk Samurai 22:14, December 5, 2009 (UTC) :Really? I'm a bit confused. Should Oda mention that he indeed got his inspiration from voodoo sources so we can legitimately put up the entry that only mentions the possible coincidence between the two? Voodoo is not exactly an unknown refrence and the Baron is not exactly all that esoteric either. And by that logic should not many other trivia entries be deleted such as the Adimrals being modelled after actors or "Rayleigh Scattering" which as far as I know has not been mentioned by Oda.-- 22:58, December 5, 2009 (UTC) ::Some of the stuff should be removed. One-Winged Hawk 23:11, December 5, 2009 (UTC) :::But the Actor liknesses and "Rayleigh Scattering" are not exactly irrelevant to their subjects. Is there some sort of official policy, or a page somebody could show me, that states what should and shouldn't be on the trivia? Incidentally here are some links to Barons Samedi pictures here, here, here and the Wikipedia article for good messure.-- 23:35, December 5, 2009 (UTC) ::::As of late we've had many folks from wikipedia here, but I keep saying, we're not wikipedia. I don't approve of any baseless links, only the sutff confirmed by Oda as that what we're after. The only exception right now in my book is Chopper since its impossible to say its not obivous where his link is from. ::::Trivia is just THAT, info that isn't important but also intereasting. Its like describing an apple, its taste and everything and then right at the end without warning, writing the apple was chosen as a plot device in a film. Wikipedia incidently doesn't like trivia anyway as it views that trivia is unencylopedic and if there is no room on the main article for it, it doesn't belong on the page. Thats why there are trivia wars on wikipedia sometimes. One-Winged Hawk 01:22, December 6, 2009 (UTC) :::::I can't say that much about wikipedia since I have never edited there or that I would necessarily understand the point your making of it. And as far as I'm concerned about the point you made of Chopper's link I think it applies to Brook as well. By all means there is Slash and Jack Skellington in the creative mix that is Brook, but the voodoo origin is hard to deny. Just his separation arc confirms the connection (which sort of clued me in on it) rather than denies it. Even if Oda would not be aware of the specifics of voodoo, I'm convinced that it has reached him at least through pop cultural osmosis (which would kinda indicate that nobody would know where they got it from). But I also get point that it would be completly dishonest, not to mention arrogant, to claim Oda's sources (which I guess I just did??). My entry was more of a statement of two facts, one about the characteristics of Brook the other the characteristics of Baron Samedi and showed where they overlap. :::::I think I also finally understood the point about this Wikia, as somehing confirmed by Oda, and as such I will not be putting up the Brook trivia, unless specifically requested by the rest of you. But it also begs the question that if everything is limited to this type of word of god does it not also limit the wikia? I mean, if it would just be repeating everything said in the manga, SBS and anime, wouldn't it just be easier to read the manga or watch the anime? Granted the site provides plenty of information that many would not normally have access to like interviews etc. But still something is lost if many of the observations made about one piece, even if not confirmed by Oda, are not aknowledged. Even if this type of trivia does not belong on these pages should it not have its own page? (although with a big warning sign like Here Be Dragons)-- 02:38, December 6, 2009 (UTC) While some speculative resemblance trivia can be allowed due to extreme likeness, some others however border on being too much speculation. For example: A statement saying a character looks like a well known actor can be allowed if the character extremely looks like the actor in question. However, if the character only possesses some features that belong to the actor and only a few people can see it, then it's a bit too speculative. For Brook resembling the God, it somewhat seems speculative. Apart from the top hat and skull face, there doesn't seem to be a definite image for the Baron that could be linked to Brook. There's some slight resemblance worth mentioning but nothing big enough to say that Brook looks exactly like the God.Mugiwara Franky 02:55, December 6, 2009 (UTC) :Its not just one thing like how they look but a collection of things. Such as the Barons resurrection from the death and the bad manners and the sexuality. All found in Brook like his yomi yomi no mi, his habit of being polite and utterly crude at the same time by burping and farting, and his desire for panties and the beauty of women.-- 03:08, December 6, 2009 (UTC) ::Well there's that too I guess. I think it comes down to how much Brook's image itself says to an ordinary person. Does his image immediately make people think he's like the Baron or not. Brook's kinda wacky Jack Skellington inspired musical skeleton. Baron Samedi's a voodoo god of the dead that's more darker than cheerful from what I get.Mugiwara Franky 03:20, December 6, 2009 (UTC) :::I think that is the wrong attitude to take to any of Oda's creations, none of them are either or. I think it also depends on what people are familiar with, I for one immediately got the Baron refrence because of the separation arc and the cultists. One has to remember that Brook is still Brook at the end of the day, but he still carries with him all this other influences. Brook has as much Jack in him as he has the Baron. While Jack was a bored personification of Halloween, the Baron is the spirit god of the crossroads between life and death welcoming all newcomers. Despite Brook's jolliness which he shares with Jack (and fondness for song) one has to remember that he has also spent a half-century in his own personal puragtory, between life and death, on a broken ship in a neverending mist with no one to keep him company but his memories and madness. Jolly old Jack can't hold a candle to that.-- 03:42, December 6, 2009 (UTC) ::::With Jack it's a bit of a given since Oda confirmed that he based parts of the various elements of Thriller Bark from the Nightmare Before Christmas. As an observation, Jack was also kinda going through a mist of sorts created by Halloween redundancy. In the movie Jack kinda felt a sort of emptiness that he was covering up with a smile before his peers. He was smiling but was alone in his emptiness. Just a statement worth mentioning. ::::With the Baron, while Brook does indeed share some elements with him, it might be harder for some people to see the connection. There's also the chance that some people might mistake the Baron Samedi being mentioned for the popular James Bond villain. I kinda did when looking at some of pics of him apart from yours as this discussion went on.Mugiwara Franky 05:02, December 6, 2009 (UTC) :::::Jack's problem was that he could not find meaning in what he did while Brook's is the exact opposite. Brook's desire to return to Laboon is not just some sort of a vague, a man keeps his promises, but something that gives him meaning in his existance. I mean, with out Laboon waiting for him at the twin capes Brook really does not have all that much to live for. Because his life in some ways ended a long time a go. He was once human with flesh and blood but now is just a skeleton. While Jack had always been the same personification of Halloween and became bored with it. But I guess that is neither here nor there. :::::That does not exactly invalidate my claim, where do you think James Bond got the Baron? They certainly as hell did not make him up. Even Nightmare Before Christmas did not create the imagery of a well dressed skeleton. And if the first image that people think, when they see Brook, is Jack, would it not make sense to include the Baron simply because it would be something people would not know? And I'm not entirely convinced that people have trouble seeing connections in One Piece, quite the opposite I think (I think the problem is what connections are more true than others). Guess the point I'm making that even voodoo is not exactly without its connections to piracy, be simply because it is located in the same regions associted with piracy, and that does not even take into account the slavery behind it.-- 10:04, December 6, 2009 (UTC) They hardly share any elements. Also count yourself lucky for not editing Wikipedia. Wikipedia is a horrible site full of idiots who don't know what a reliable source truly is. Drunk Samurai 07:07, December 6, 2009 (UTC) :Yes, so I've come to understand that Wikipedia is ruled by its politics. And what does not share any elements?-- 10:04, December 6, 2009 (UTC) ::Another strange coincidence, is that Zombie also have a strong relation with Voodoo. But the Zombies in Thriller Bark are more related with Frankenstein who also inspired Nightmare before christmas Kdom 15:25, December 6, 2009 (UTC) :::Exactly, the Thriller Bark arc was a regular cavalcade of various horror elements such as ghosts, vampires and dead people. Brook's introduction in that particular arc was right on theme. Zombies in voodoo are also not the Hollywood Zombies that people would expect them to be, and whenever some scientist tries to reanimte life it inevitably comes from Frankenstein. But many would not know that Frankenstein is inspired by the alchemists and their creation of homunculus. But I think we are drifting of topic.-- 17:07, December 6, 2009 (UTC) The only thing Brook and Baron Samedi have is they are skeletons and wear top hats. Drunk Samurai 20:19, December 6, 2009 (UTC) :Well yes, but the most important similarities are not just cosmetic. Baron Samedi is tied to the resurrection of the dead and near dying, Brook has a fruit that resurrected him when he died (which coincidently granted him the ability to survive as a skeleton and reinforcing the image between the two).-- 22:52, December 6, 2009 (UTC) Nakama? There is a lot of pages in this article saying "nakama" this, "nakama that... I was going to simply remove it since there is no reason whatsoever for leaving a japanese word that is not even a proper name in an english phrase as it can be perfectly translated. HOWEVER, this is wikia, so instead of just doing it and seeing a redo after my edits, I decided to ask here first: the nakama crap thing is supposed to pollute be in the wikia or this was just a leak and we can edit it when we see in any article? - 18:02, August 7, 2010 (UTC)